


Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

by aislingreene



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingreene/pseuds/aislingreene
Summary: Annabeth feels helpless when Percy mysteriously goes missing and is determined to find him. Please R&R





	Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan.

Annabeth replayed her last moments with Percy over and over again in her mind. She could remember his fingers entwined with hers as he walked her back to the cabin. She could still feel his strong arms around her and the feel of his lips as he gave her a goodnight kiss. That was the last time she saw him. These memories were so perfect that now they were painful. She started to doubt that they were even real.

She had tried talking to Chiron, as he had always been like a Father to her. He couldn't shed much light on the dilemma and they ended up in his office, sat in silence. Chiron shared her worries and wanted Percy back at camp where they knew he was safe. Annabeth began to think of all the people she had lost throughout her life, and more recently in the war. She couldn't lose Percy; not now – not ever. Even though she was stronger than most, she simply couldn't handle this.

She began to talk to Rachel. They had become good friends now, since Annabeth no longer saw her as a threat. They even found they had some things in common and it was nice to have another girl to talk to. However, they couldn't talk for too long about Percy as it was just too painful and Annabeth didn't want to break down in front of anyone. She didn't want anyone to think that she was weak.

The times she had spent with Percy were the best days of her life. Those two short months of dating were the happiest she had ever been and she wasn't ready to let that go. She was exhausted, but still determined. She thought she would get the crying out of her system tonight and in the morning, she would begin the impossible task of trying to find Percy. She would do whatever it took. She refused to sit around sobbing like a pathetic little girl. She knew she was better than this and that she could do something to help.

The Athena cabin was too quiet; nothing could muffle her cries. She left the cabin and walked past the strawberry fields to the Long Island Sound. She had been going down to the shore every day since Percy went missing. They spent a lot of time here together over the summer and it was the first place she looked for him that terrible morning. Her feet were now in the surf but she didn't care. Being near water helped her feel closer to Percy somehow.

She wouldn't give up her search. She finally understood so much about love and sacrifice, but she still felt helpless and had to do something about it. She closed her eyes and as a single tear ran down her cheek and dropped into the water below, she prayed to Poseidon, Athena, anyone who would listen 

"Help me bring him back"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you liked it. It's my first non-Potter fanfiction. Your reviews will be much appreciated. xxx


End file.
